A Look Into the Future
by greenpen96
Summary: The maurdures and lily read the harry potter series. what are there reactions? read to find out r/r
1. Prologe summery

**Disclaimer- Everything in bold is the story which means J.K Rowling wrote it not me!**

Summery/ Prologue

Lily Evans was in the library getting books for her study date with James Potter when she stumbled across a peculiar book, 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone'. Thinking that this "Harry Potter" must be a relative of James she takes the book and looks for him.

Looking and finding him in the most obvious place, the common room she shows him the book.

"James", she called getting his attention.

"I'm not late am I?" James asked warily earning a sniggering from Sirius.

"No, but look what I found"

"A book?" he asked dumb founded.

"Not just any book a book titled Harry **Potter****, **are you related to anyone named Harry?

"Wait," Remus said, "can I see that book?" Lily nodded and handed him the book.

"Look" Remus said excitedly, "It's dated 1997 it's the future it could be your son!"

"Let's read it then" James said also very excited.

"Ok" Lily started "let's meet in the room of requirement after dinner since it's the beginning of Christmas break and we have no more classes. The requirement is… "I want to go somewhere comftorbal to read a book."

* * *

"OK let's get started!" Lily said excitedly. They were all sitting on a couches and chairs. Lily and James on a couch. to the right of lily was remus and to the left of james was sirius, " Remus would you like to read first?"

"Sure," he said as Lily handed him the book, "should I read the summery?" they all nodded.

**"Harry Potter has never played a sport while flying on a broomstick."**

"What!!"Sirius gasped, "Your son is weird"

James nodded "I've got to fix that!"

**He's never worn a cloak of invisibility,**

James and Sirius smirked at each other.

**befriended a giant, or helped hatch a dragon.**

"That sounds like Hagrid!" Lily said matter of factly.

**All Harry knows is a miserable life with the Dursleys, his horrible aunt and uncle,**

"Lily didn't you say that your older sister married someone with the last name Dursley?" James asked Lily and she nodded.

**and their abominable son, Dudley. Harry's room is a tiny closet at the foot of the stairs,**

"How could he sleep in a closet, and why is Harry not staying with you James?" Remus asked bewildered.

"I don't know Remus just finish okay" James said trying to get the subject off him for once.

**and he hasn't had a birthday party in eleven years.**

Everyone looked astonished.

**But all that is about to change when a mysterious letter arrives by owl messenger: a letter with an invitation to a wonderful place he never dreamed existed. **

I wonder if that Hogwarts? Sirius said.

**There he finds not only friends, aerial sports, and magic around every corner,**

"Definetly Hogwarts" Sirius said confirming his question.

**but a great destiny that's been waiting for him.. if Harry can survive the encounter.**

"He better survive" James said detirmend.

"Ok I'll start reading the first chapter"...

* * *

**A/N I'll post the next one soon. R/R**


	2. The Boy Who Lived

**Disclaimer- i dont' own anything in bold or the characters just there views i guess.**

**The Boy Who Lived**

"Good he lived" james said

"It hasn't even started yet!" Remus exclaimed.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. **

"Your Welcome?" Sirius says confused

Everyone laughed.

**They were the last peole you'd expect to be involed in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"That sounds exactly like Petunia and Vernon" Lily said.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly and neck, although he did have a very large mustache. **

"that's definetly vernon" lily said.

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences spying on the neighbors.**

**"**and that's definetly tuny".

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

"I'm sorry to say this but Harry's probebly loads better!" James said to the book.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it.**

"I wonder what it is?" Sirius asked.

"If you would shut up maybe it would tell you!" Remus said angirly.

**They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"What!" James said angerly, "We aren't that bad, Sirius make a list of we are going to do to them when we get to their time!"

Sirius nodded and wished for a list and it fell from the ceiling with a quil and started writing.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister,**

"Lily" james said sweetly. " do you know what that means"

"What does it mean James" she asked

"We're getting married" he yelled excitedly leaning over and kissed her.

"In the future we're not married yet!" Lily said once the kiss was over.

"there's not much diffence" james huffed.

**but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband**

WHAT!!

**were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"like that's a bad thing" James muttered.

**The Durleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too,**

"that must be Harry" Remus said.

**but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away: they didn't want Dudly mixing with a child like that. **

"like we would want Harry to mix with him!"

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts,**

"I thought it already started?"

**there wass nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring work tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair. **

"I hope Harry isnt' like that" James said

**None of them noticed a large tawnyowl flutter past the window.**

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs.Durlsey on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

"Sounds like what you used to do to me" James said to Lily as she tried to smack him.

**"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into is car and backed out of number fours's drive. **

"Car?" James asked.

"It's a muggle veichal" Remus told him.

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar- a cat reading a map.**

that's not peculiar" Sirius said "it's obviously an animaigus.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he hasd seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive,**

"Isnt' minnie a tabby cat animagus?" sirius asked

**but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light.**

"or he could be going luney" sirius mutter and Remus turned to glare at him.

**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the gorner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Dirve - no, looking at the sign: cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

"really?" James muttered.

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of ntohing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"I hope he was paying attention to the road," lily muttered " i've heard cars are exceptional hard to drive."

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"They're wizards duh!" sirius said exzasparated.

**Mr. Dursley couldnt' bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! **

"HEY!! some of us aren't so young" James said angirly.

**He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by . They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all;**

"Ha" James said.

"If you don't stop interupting each line i won't hesitate to silence you" lily threatened.

**why, that man had to be older than he was, wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was some silly stund - these people were obviously collectiong for something... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

"Can i talk now withought being silence" James asked lily.

" Yes one each for you every paragraph." lily awnsered.

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning.**

"I would find it hard to concentrate on drills anymorning" Remus muttered.

**_He _didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead.**

"What's there to gaze at jeez you would think it was unnormal for owls to fly." Sirius said.

"There muggles!! sirius of course it's unnormal." lily said frustrated.

**Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal , owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood. until lunchtime,**

"Duh duh duh duhhhhh" sirius said horifically

"hey-

"that was a sound! not a sentance.

**when he thought he'd strech his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. he eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them clutching a large doughnut in a bag , that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"the potters, that's right, that's what i heard-"**

**"-Yes, their son, Harry-"**

"Finally they mention harry i was starting to think the story wasn't about him." james said

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

"How can you stop dead?" sirius asked.

**Fear flooded him.**

"and how can fear flood you" sirius asked but then stopped when he saw lily glaring at him.

**He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them but he thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him**

"rude much?" Lily asked.

**seized the telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name.**

"I'm sorry to say but yah it is" james muttered.

**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, He wasn't even sure if his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy it might have been Harvey. Or Harold.**

"I have an uncle named Harold". James stated.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didnt' blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... but the same, those people in cloaks...**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

**"Sorry" he grunted,**

"at least he say sorry" Sirius said.

**as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary his face split into a wide smile**

"Now that how your supposed to act being all happy" James stated.

**and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last!**

"He's gone,"Lily whispered, "no wonder they're happy" everyone nodded.

**Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

"I don't think he's going to like being called a muggle." Remus said.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

Sirius cracked up laughing at that because it was so innocent yet so funny.

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also though he had been called a muggle, whatever that was.**

"Well, a muggle is a person who can't do magic" Sirius said to the book making everyone laugh.

**He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imaginging things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he say - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning.**

"it's still there?" lily asked herself.

**It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

**"Shoo"**

"like that's gonna work" James said.

**said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

**The catt didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered.**

**"**OH yah" James said sarcastically.

**Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs. Dursley had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Doors' problems**

"She doesn't even know her name!" lily exlaimed.

**with her daughter an how Dudley had learned a new word ("won't"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally**

"is that even possible," sirius asked.

**when Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news. **

**"And finally, bird-watchers**

"I didn't even know there was such a thing!" remus said.

**everywhere have reported that the owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight., there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern."**

"It's not changed you just didn't notice" james exclaimed.

**The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jum McgGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight ,Jim?"**

"You can't have showers of owls"sirius said, "even if he was being sarcastic it was a bad joke."

**"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yestereday they've had downpour of shooting stars!**

"Jeeze it was probebly magic" james said.

**Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, Folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

"Well when people like you this much they like to talk about yah! james muttered.

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good he'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia**

"That is my sister" lily exclaimed.

**dear - you haven't heard from your sister laterly, have you.**

**As he had expected , Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. **

"Come on!" James shouted."it's not that hard to talk about her!"

**After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

James growled.

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny- looking people in town today...**

"Glad to know that reminds you of me" lily muttered.

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought ... maybe... it was something to do with.. you know ... her crowd." **

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter."**

"Do it, Do it!" sirius chanted standing up in his seat.

**He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

**"I suppose so" said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

**"Harry. Nasty common name, if you ask me."**

"Well i won't because I like the name," james said.

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly.**

"I didn't know he had a heart to sink" lily muttered.

**"Yes, I quite agree.".**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom.**

"Well take your time on what ever your going to do then she takes forever in the bathroom". lily ranted.

**Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and eered dow into the front garden. The cat was still there.**

"I never had like cats until now" sirius stated making everyone laugh.

**It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters?**

"Probebly" Remus said interupting himself.

**If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

"Come on, we aren't that bad," james said.

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickle but Mr. Dursley lay awake , turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley.**

"Are you sure, i might just haunt you down in you sleep,"James taunted.

**The potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind...**

"He describes us as if we were a kind of animal!" sirius exclaimed.

**He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on- he yawned and turned over- it couldn't affect them...**

**How very wrong he was.**

"We were right," Sirius said.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was hsowing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet drive.**

"The cat just keeps reminding me of minnie!!" James exclaimed.

**It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he' just popped out the ground.**

"I bet the man apparated!" lily exclaimed.

**The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. **

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. **

"He sounds like Dumbledore" Remus said quizecly.

**He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled,buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon specktacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

"He is definetly Dumbledore" james said.

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

"Wow that was weird," James said.

"What's weirder is that Dumbledores actually in the book" Sirius stated.

"Of course he's in there Harry's gonna go to Hogwarts, now shh so I can keep reading." Remus said annoyed.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched because he looked up suddenlly seeing the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**"**do you think that he thinks it's minnie too?" Sirius asked. the others just shrugged.

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"He has a deluminator! Those are really rare." James said excitedly.

**He clicked again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the put-outer, until the only light left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him.**

"You know that's kind of creapy" Lily said.

**If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley,**

Sirius snickered.

**they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after amoment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor Mcgonagall."**

"It is minny!" sirius eclaimed and sirius and james cheered.

**He turned to smile at the tabby but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses the shape of the markings the cat had around it's eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bud. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"She hasn't changed one bit" Sirius said.

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked. **

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

"she does sit really stiffly" james muttered.

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Proffessor Mcgonagall sniffed angrily.**

"How do you sniff angirly?" Lily asked.

"Well i'm guessing it would be this" Sirius said demonstraiting how to sniff angirly.

"no more like this"james said before sniffying angirly.

All of a sudden there was an angry sniff from remus. "shut up! and let me read"

**"OH yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living - room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars...**

"I wonder what it really was?" lily murmured. everyone shrugged.

**Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle**

"Wait isn't that, that guy in first year that got 5 howlers in the first week." sirius said laughing at the memory.

**He never had much sense."**

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"Wow life must have been really boring," James said.

"You think anythings boring if there aren't pranks," remus said while laughing.

**"I know that ," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless,**

"I wonder what we were doing," sirius said picturing himself doing something completely stupid.

**Out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp sidways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if , on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disapeared at last , the Muggles found out about us all.**

"I don't think it really would be that fine" James said completly confused.

"James..." lily said.

"Yah"

"She was being sarcastic"

"Oh" james said as though seeing the light.

**I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"A what?" sirius said confused.

**"A what?"**

"Weird**"**

**"A lemon drop. they're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

"You know," lily started, "they aren't really that good, they taste weird.

**"No, thank you," said Pprofessor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops.**

"Come on there is always a moment for food." Sirius shouted angirly.

**"As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone-"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like your self can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense- for eleven years i have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort."**

"My dad always said fear of the name brings grater fear of the person" James said bravly.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice.**

"Dumbledore is weird." Lily said.

**"It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

**"I know you haven't," said Professor Mcgonagall, souunding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're diffrent.**

"Say something we don't know Minnie," sirius said.

**Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledor calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have.**

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam POmfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

Lily snuggled closer into James and whispered "that was disgusting" while Sirius started gagging over his chair.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disapeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

"At least you have rumors, we got nothing." James said thouroughly annoyed.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a women had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now.**

"I bet we've recieved worse glares then that stare." Sirius muttered.

**It was plaing that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however was choosing another lemon drop and did not awnser.**

"Come on Dumbledore tell us" lily nearly shouted.

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. the rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are**

"What!" Lily and James yelled.

**that they're - dead."**

lily started crying as Sirius yelled "What! They can't be dead"

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. **

**"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to beleve it... Oh, Albus..."**

"At least she cares..." remus muttered.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shouder. " I know ... i know..." he said heavily.**

they all wanted to say something but they couldn't because they were all sad and speachless.

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But- He couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying taht when e couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."**

"Our little boy killed Voldemort" James whispered into Lily's ear and they smiled.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's - it's true?" Faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill alittle boy? It's astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did he survive?"**

"It's because he's lily and james son" Sirius said confidently.

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"What's your guess Dumbledore they're nearly always right." James said.

**Professor McGonagally pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge.**

"I wonder how he made since of it" james asked.

"Well I'm guessing by astronamy."Remus said.

**It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said," Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way? **

"Yay!" james and sirius cheered, " Hagrids in it too".

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come here to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle.**

"NO!! not them!!" james shouted.

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledor - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've go this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"I agree no way can he live there!" lily yelled frustrated.

**"It's the best place for him." said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"A letter?" sirius thought outloud.

**"A letter?"**

"Weird"

**repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend- I wouldnt' be suprised if today was know as Harry Potter day in the future -**

"that would be weird" Remus thought.

**there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"**

**"Exactly,"**

"You say that as if it's a bad thing" james said thinking about how everyone in the school knew his name.

**said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk!**

"I wonder how he'll learn to walk and talk not like they're going to teach him." James muttered.

**Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes- yes, you're right of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

"Yah right" Remus muttered.

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

"I hope that's safe" lily murmured.

**"You think it - wise- to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

"Wow Dumbledore is trustworthy" James said truthfully.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to- **

"I wonder what he did" Sirius said.

**what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight, it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

James grinned at Sirius because the all knew sirius loved Motorcycles.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it.**

"Hagrid!" sirius and james cheered.

**He was almost twice as tall as a normall man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too bkg to be allowed, and so wild -**

they all grinned.

**long tangles of bushy black hair and a bear hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins.**

"He hasn't changed one bit!" Sirius said cheerfuly.

**In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bumdle of blankets.**

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last and where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it,**

"I wonder from who, i'll ask them for one too."

**Professor Dumbledore, sir" said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke." Young Sirius Black lent it to me.**

Sirius smiled and practically yelled to be heard over James laughter saying "YES!! i'm in the book too!!"

**I've got him, sir."**

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but i got him out all right before the muggles started swarmin around. He fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol."**

"I've been there it's not a bad place" Remus said.

"Just keep reading moony". Sirius said.

**Dumbledor and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"is that where?" lily said

**"Is that where?"**

"this is getting weird"

**whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes,"said Dumbledor. "He'll have that scar forever"**

"that's not going to be great with the girls" sirius said as lily glared at him. everyone else laughed.

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

"Wow that would come in handy" sirius started " there was this time wh-"

James interupted sirius "would you like to do the honors" he asked lily she nodded and then all of a sudden instead of words all he could do is mouth them. Lily had put a silencing charm on him. Sirius got annoyed and started poking her.

**Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with." **

**Dumbledore took harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I - could i say good-bye to him, sir? asked Hagrid.**

Sirius poked lily again harder and when she looked at him he pointed to his mouth but she shook her head and turned around.

**He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddely, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog. **

Sirius gave what could be considdered a silent laugh which involved poking lily harder more.

**"Shh! hissed professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the muggles!" **

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in is "But I c-c-can't stand it - lily and james dead - **

"hmm i never got the impresion he cared about us" james said to remus.

**an' poor little Harry off ter live with Mugglese-"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. **

"you know the auther gives good discreptions" Lily said.

**He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle:**

"I feel bad for harry having to have to live with them!" lily murmured.

**Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone frome dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no buisness staying here.**

"Yes you do" James said angirly " your just going to leave harry there?"

**We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, " I'll be takin' Sirius his bik back.**

Sirius did a silent cheer.

**G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledor, sir. **

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life: with a roar it rose into th air and off into the night.**

Sirius wanted with longing that motorcycle. Then he had a thought. You can wish for stuff and get in the R.R. so why not get the motorcycle.

Much to everyones confusion there was a pop and a motorcycle appeared right next to Sirius and he smiled.

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

"I never thought she was the type to cry" James said.

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped an took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck , Harry.**

"He's going to need all the luck he can get" sirius thought.

**he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the insky sky, the bery last place you would expect astonishing things to happen.**

"But saddly they do happen" lily said.

**Harry potter rolled over inside his blankets withought waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours time by Mrs. Dursleys scream as she opened the front door**

"I bet that's a great way to wake up" James said sarcasticaly making everyone laugh.

**to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousing Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!".**

"Well that was the first chapter would you like to read lily?"remus said.

"Sure" lily awnsered but relized something after reciving a not so very gentle prodding from sirius. " oh yah" with a flick of her wand sirius was unsilenced.

"jeeze" sirius gasped as he fell back into his chair...

* * *

A/N i hope you liked it. give suggestinons i love them and truth or dares for later on in the story.

oh and click that blue butten down theere please.


End file.
